


ずっと

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: 映司からアンクへの手紙
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 3





	ずっと

会いたかった。

ずっと思っていた。

今君の顔を見て、ドキドキする。

そして、安心した。君は無事で。

俺達のいつかは今日ね。僕はずっと待ってた。

あなたがアイスを食べる顔は僕の喜び。

その顔をずっと見せて欲しい。

これからもずっと。

映司より


End file.
